Chapter 3: The Pergrande Quartet
Short Summary Long Summary Renji is incredibly frustrated, on top of his pain. Despite the very visible damage inflicted by the Zanpakutō, Imitatia doesn’t seem to be hindered at all. None of the gashes and cuts have bled in the least. On the other hand, Renji is getting major scraps around the legs, which seem to be his opponent’s main targets. Fed up, Renji releases his Shikai with a cry of ‘Roar, Zabimaru’. Imitatia launces her flower shield to knock the blade off-course, retracting her defense with an attached vine. The Soul Reaper admits how tough his opponent is, comparing her durability to his own, asking what she is. Imitatia explains that she’s a doll, as opposed to a true living being, so she feels no pain. Renji sighs at that, though claims to have faced worse with Hidan and Yhwach. Imitatia counters that the Soul Reaper lost to Jerome, so he admits that he got careless at Tenrou. Renji believes he has much to learn. While nowhere near the Acts, he’s still determined to match them one day, saying that’s the difference between the Alliance and Coalition. Deciding they’ve talked enough, Imitatia vows to get serious, asking if her opponent noticed she hasn’t used any magic yet. When thorny vines instantly sprout at him, Renji Flash Steps away. He’s not quick enough to avoid one thorn painfully piercing his right leg. Renji curses that it shouldn’t hurt this much. Imitatia explains that she was looking for the most vulnerable spots, claiming that Soul Reapers are still mortal. She concluded that Renji’s weak points are points of the musculoskeletal system in his legs, stating that enough damage to those points will cause paralysis. On top of that, damage there will prevent Renji from using Flash Step as frequently. Renji asks how Imitatia could survive his earlier attacks without magic, so she repeats that she’s a doll. As Imitatia launches more thorns, Renji wonders why his opponent doesn’t go straight for the spine. Gajeel sends an Iron Dragon ROAR, which Furido manages to block with Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. When the Ninja taunts that he can do better, the Dragon Slayer points out he hasn’t used a single attack. Furido muses at being reminded of his own hot-tempered son. Calling his son a disappointment, the Ninja admits not knowing why Konton Indoctrinated him, calling him useless without the Nine-Tails Chakra he placed within him. Pantherlily, shocked, asks how the man could do that to his own son. Furido elaborates that he did everything to set his country on the ‘right path’, discarding his original desire for a peaceful life and family. Gajeel interrupts with an Iron Dragon Lance, which is blocked by the Ninja’s staff. Furido calls that rude, and asks why his two opponents haven’t been affected by the Erosion Magic. Gajeel scoffs at the idea of a God’s Illusion Magic hindering him, claiming that Dragons and their magic are far more terrifying, hiding his apprehension about falling victim. Right as Furido smirks, asking if that applies to everyone, Pantherlily drops Gajeel and starts slashing at him in Battle Form. While Gajeel frantically blocks with his Iron Club, Furido chuckles at the delayed reaction to the Erosion Magic. The Ninja then makes things worse with a Wind Style: Shakujō Twister. Knowing dodging would hurt Lily, Gajeel screams as he’s slammed with the Jutsu. Before he can respond, a Solid Script: Fire hits him in the back. Gajeel turns and frantically avoids more of Levy’s attacks, blocking with an Iron Club. As he pleads with Levy, Gajeel is slashed in the back by Pantherlily. Furido gloats at how the tide turned, with Gajeel shouting that it’s only because of such dirty tricks. Furido counters that what really matters is which battles are won, citing his experience in the 3rd Great Ninja War, with the Hidden Rock’s loss of Kanabi Bridge and to Minato. Back to the fight, Furido charges with his Chakra-enhanced staff. While Gajeel is able to block the Ninja, along with Lily, he is unable to avoid a Solid Script: Sword to the back. This gives an opening for Furido to floor the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel just can’t bring himself to hurt Levy, not after everything that’s happened. Furido slams his staff to keep Gajeel down, revealing that he has orders not to kill him. Then, Gajeel is knocked out. Toshiro is incredibly annoyed. Here he was trying to relax in Fairy Tail’s Hot Spring, away from Rangiku for once, only to be attacked by Max, Samui, and Momo. The irritated Soul Reaper shouts for his sister-figure to snap out of it, grumbling when that doesn’t work. He then easily dodges Max’s Sand Wave. When Samui attempts a head shot with her tantō, Toshiro grabs her by the hands to halt it. Momo shoots a Kidō #1: Sai, with Toshiro pushing Samui in front to take the bindings. Max attempts a Sand Rebellion, but Toshiro simply blasts it back with his Spiritual Pressure. The Soul Reaper then quickly Flash Steps forward, and knocks out the Wizard with his blade’s hilt. Momo unleashes her own Zanpakutō with a cry of ‘Snap Tobiume’, sending a barrage of fiery birds to fly around and strike. Toshiro escapes with Flash Step after receiving minor burns, noting that his friend has been practicing. Before the fight can progress further, black wires wrap all around Momo, and drag her towards an operating table. Eclipse Ophiuchus giggles that she was bored with the one-sided fight, wanting to make it more interesting. She sarcastically apologizes for ruining his ‘fun’, asking if he’s upset she isn’t giving him special attention, stroking Momo’s cheek as she says this. Toshiro screams for Ophiuchus to let Momo go, threatening to unleash such power that she’ll wish she’d never been born. Ophiuchus just laughs that Celestial Spirits are immortal. Toshiro just smirks that she’ll be wishing she could die. After a brief moment of fear, Ophiuchus smirks that she’ll start the operation, holding a drill above Momo’s neck, sure that a Soul Reaper would die from such an injury. When Toshiro moves to attack, Ophiuchus taunts that he wouldn’t be quick enough to save her. She summons a large syringe filled with purple liquid, coyly suggesting they play a ‘game’ of dodging. Toshiro tries to block the fired liquid with a ice wall, but his defense is exploded. Ophiuchus madly tells her opponent to stay still for his shot, adding she’d give a lollipop. While Flash Stepping, Toshiro frantically tries to think of a way to free Momo. Ichigo and Isis stare each other down. The Wizard asks how it feels to know all the Alliance’s efforts were futile, taunting that everything the Act cares about will be taken. Tired of villainous monologues, Ichigo brusquely suggests getting to the fight. Isis starts off by surrounding her hands with red magic, moving them like a sculptor. Suddenly, a dog and a Soul Reaper corpse start molding together in such nightmarish ways. The end result is a feral-looking wolf-man, without any shred of humanity left. Ichigo can only think this is definitely in the top 10 of the worst things he’s seen. Isis explains that her Magic, Genetic Subjugation, is creation magic that can bring together various genetic codes into a new specimen. The wolf-man charges and swipes with its claws. Ichigo is able to easily block with his Zanpakutō, since the creation’s strength is only that of an average Hollow’s. Ichigo taunts Isis on how weak the creation is, but she chuckles that she was merely testing if her Magic worked on Soul Reapers. Isis does admit that she can’t her Magic on sentient beings who are still alive. Deciding to show a prize creation, Isis snaps her fingers, prompting a portal to open. Out of it comes a creature that resembles Grimmjow, which naturally shocks Ichigo. Isis explains that after the 2nd Battle of Hargeon, plenty of genetic material was left all over. Sagi had got his fill, and was feeling generous enough to give some to Isis. On top of help from Tartaros’ Hell Core, Isis created the first Arrancar-Etherious hybrid. Admittedly, Arrancars aren’t held in that high regard anymore, with barely more than half-a-dozen of them still being notable. Ichigo wonders where the broken mask is, with Isis attributing that to the Etherious side of him, on top of his ability to use Curse Magic in tandem with Hollow powers. With a snap of her fingers, and a command to kill, ‘Pantera’ shoots a Cero. Ichigo is able to block and Flash Step forward with his Zanpakutō. Unfortunately, Pantera blocks with his bare hand, before shooting a point-blank Cero. Ichigo is only able to avoid a shot to the face by moving his head, opting to back off for distance. Isis calls it marvelous that her creation is matching her expectations, affectionately praising it. She then scratches Pantera behind the ears, prompting him to start purring. A perplexed Ichigo just requests to resume the fight. Isis counters that the ears were just adorable, plus she wanted to prove that Pantera relies solely on animal instinct. She proclaims that Pantera doesn’t think beyond the will of the creator, not giving in to petty desires of proving himself like the actual Grimmjow. Ichigo grows tired of Isis going on her tangent, calling it all crap. Isis just tells Pantera to rip the fool to shreds, so he sends his Slashing Curse: Flying Swipe. Ichigo manages to cancel it out with a Getsuga Tenshō, unable to shake off how that foul god’s magic is getting stronger. He absolutely refuses to let anyone else die. Sanji is fuming at how his good day had been utterly ruined. He’d had a wonderful time with Yajima learning about Earthland ingredients and recipes. Honestly, he’s mostly furious that the Coalition ruined the Beauty contest. Sanji has just finished knocking out Brook, Franky, and Chōji, taking a drag of his cigarette. He apologizes to his friends, admitting he thought the fight would be tougher, wondering if the Erosion Magic dulls fighting ability. In truth, Sanji is only unaffected thanks to his Haki, but even that might not last. Tia calls out to him, and he’s already going crazy at the sight of a pretty girl. Tia admits she was warned the Pirate was a womanizer, hiding a bit of disgust. Sanji catches the wording, so Tia gives up the pretense, shooting a black beam out of her umbrella. The Pirate only dodges thanks to his Observation Haki. Sanji whines about his opponent having to be a sexy female wizard, assuming she’s Indoctrinated. Tia admits that she isn’t Indoctrinated, adding that her country recently joined the War. Sanji is confused at that, having thought every other country in the Wizard World was neutral. Tia clarifies that the vast majority of the other countries aren’t strong enough to get involved, on top of the fear of Rakuen. With that Tia properly introduces herself and Pergrande, telling her opponent to die already. With a push of the button, Tia turns her umbrella hilt into a Gatling gun, instantly shooting a barrage. After Sanji easily dodges them all, he notices everything that was hit begin to rot away, suddenly very thankful for his reflexes. Tia boasts that her umbrella contain Decaying Magic Bullets, on top of the powerful beam. Tia shoots that latter at Sanji, who avoids it, sending the attack at two hapless Soul Reaper and Rock Ninja. The Wizard asks why the Pirate just keep dodging, instead of countering. Once Sanji explains that he will never attack a lady, Tia gives a sly grin, suggesting a different approach. Glowing purple eyes look into Sanji, prompting a sense of drowsiness. Sanji no longer see Tia, and turns when he hears a voice, beholding the sight of Nami in a wedding dress. When Sanji questions this, Nami just says he promised to marry her after the battle. A confused man then sees a horde of sexy women, all wearing wedding dresses, running towards him, arguing that they were promised marriage. It’s all over for Sanji when a certain green-haired Arrancar envelops his head in her cleavage. Back in the real world, Sanji is enveloped in a purple haze, with a perverted grin and bleeding nose. He’s been trapped in Tia’s Bliss Magic. Within an hour, the illusion tricks the brain into thinking it lived a lifetime of fulfilled desires, gradually slowing the heart down to fatal levels. To the outsider, the victim seems to die in their sleep. It can be undone if the victim realizes they’re in a dream, or if the caster is stopped. Plus, it can only be used on one person at a time. Although, Sanji is just bait to lure in who Tia is really after. Sure enough, a Rasenshuriken is thrown right at the Wizard. Tia is able to block with her umbrella, asking if her opponent didn’t know it’s rude to strike a lady. Naruto appears on the roof, with two Shadow Clones, calling what the Wizard is doing to Sanji ‘not cool’. Tia introduces herself as the ‘Peaceful Death Goddess’, while Naruto calls himself the Hidden Leaf’s Orange Flash. Tia smirks at that, resolved to do or die. Sunna taunts that she expected more from a Jōnin and a 100 million bounty Pirate. She notes it’d be such a disappointment if the strength of otherworlders was merely a fabrication, having been excited at the prospect of fighting people with non-magical abilities. The pained Puzzle growls that they’re not beaten yet. Sunna gives a gleeful grin, bidding the Pirate to make the first move. She states that if they can’t hit her within three minutes, she’ll use her special magic, calling it generous. Puzzle and Ganryu spit that they had enough ‘generosity’. The Ninja quickly uses Hidden Mist Jutsu to obscure the Wizard’s view. Sunna isn’t impressed, and generates sparkling claws, calling it their funeral. Puzzle wraps the Wizard with Haki-coated chains, calling out to his partner. Ganryu is inches away from decapitating Sunna with his katana, but the offensive is stopped by Solar Magic: Gates of Hellfire. Ganryu drops his katana when his hand is scorched, while Puzzle releases his chains, only avoiding severe burns with Haki. The chains themselves start melting, with Sunna completely unaffected, and her opponents are in shock. Tia explains that she had to train with Solar Magic so she wouldn’t get burned, striking a pose as she says that’s how she got a great tan. She boasts that the sun, plus light itself, is one of the most powerful forces of nature. Tia elaborates that her magic lets her absorb and manipulate light. She then demonstrates with Solar Magic: Million Arrows of Light that knocks her two opponents down. Puzzle moans from the pain, and then asks if his partner is all right. Ganryu is unable to answer, barely conscious from the burns. Puzzle is unable to move, since his feet have been literally burned to the bone. Sunna giggles that she raised the temperature too high, poking the Ninja in the face to see if he’s alive. Muramasa, still off to the side, can’t help but be impressed. Puzzle yells for the Wizard to stay back, but Sunna gives a painfully fake sympathetic offer, saying she should make all the pain go away. With a red beam of light, Sunna transforms Ganryu into a perfectly cooked chicken leg. She elaborates that she used the Black Art of Feast to convert an organic being into an edible, adding the Ninja’s power and memories to her own. She then chows down, burping when she’s done. Sunna proves it by revealing she knows about Naruto stopping Ganryu from killing a Hidden Rock Ninja. She also knows about when Luffy inspired Puzzle to become a Pirate again. When Ganryu points out any dossier would show that, Sunna states Puzzle and Ganryu became friends after the Ninja offered to buy Puzzle and his crew drinks back at the Mist. Puzzle thinks this is impossible, flashing back to that memory. In Crocus, a few days before the Fiore Campaign began, Puzzle had hoped to be stationed with the fighting Divisions, particularly the 2nd with Luffy. So, when he was placed in Defense, his first instinct was to fight Commander Jura to prove he was worthy. Despite his crew’s protests, Puzzle insists the only way to fulfill their debt to Luffy is to fight the toughest opponents. Ganryu blocked their path, stating that Jura is in a meeting, identifying himself as a Captain and Hidden Mist Jōnin. When he’s identified by the Ninja, Puzzle smirks that his reputation preceded him. Ganryu deadpans that he just read the file, elaborating that he’s going to stop the challenge to Jura. He sees Puzzle’s reasoning and justifications as weak, calling the Pirate unreasonable and arrogant, citing the need for the Division to stand unified. When Puzzle argues that he’s doing this for Luffy, Ganryu gently states he understands debts, but claims it can be fulfilled by making sure Alliance HQ doesn’t fall to the enemy, showing how important the Defense Division’s role is. Smirking, Puzzle suggests a duel between the two of them, saying he’ll back off if he loses. Ganryu agrees, prompting the sword and chains to be drawn. After a grueling match, the fighters are stuck in a stalemate, both exhausted and beaten. Puzzle gives his respect, calling the Ninja tough to bring down. Ganryu returns the sentiment, admiring the resolve, chuckling that both owe their resolves to the Acts. The Ninja recalls how Naruto showed him what was truly worth fighting for, with Puzzle admitting Luffy did the same for him. When the Pirate states his goals, Ganryu promises to give Puzzle and his crew a round of drinks on him once they make it to the Mist. Puzzle laughs that he’ll hold him to it, but the Ninja planning on keeping that promise. Back in the present, Puzzle screams that he’s going to kill the girl before him. Sunna just laughs at how the ‘amusing’ the Alliance fighters are with their attachments, promising to send the Pirate to his friend. While the Wizard’s finger starts glowing red, Puzzle can only apologize to his crew and friends. Suddenly, a screaming Sunna is sent flying into a building. She dusts herself off, and yells at whoever hit her. Monkey D. Luffy cracks his knuckles, and Puzzle sighs at how glad he is to see him. The Act is happy to see Puzzle, asking why he’s all beat up. Done with idiocy, Puzzle points to Sunna. Luffy asks if she beat up his friend, so Sunna proudly confirms it. Luffy wonders what happened to the other guy he sensed with Haki, so Puzzle cries that Ganryu was eaten. Refusing to let it slide when a friend cries, Luffy roars that he’ll beat the Wizard. Weyse shrieks for Yoruichi to die, calling it pointless with the whole city falling around them. Still, the Soul Reaper is easily dodging, albeit unable to figure out the God’s weakness. She mocks Weyse as a priestess who uses violence, deriding the Coalition as a bunch of braggers. While Weyse throws the tantrum, Yoruichi take the moment to assess the others. She first sees Kisuke knocking out and tending to all the nearby civilians. After Hancock pursued Fuka, Zephyr had managed to stalemate both Tsunade and Erza. Rangiku and Binz remain knocked out, while Lisa and Hiyori are still running around in their trance. Weyse envelops Yoruichi with an Erode Nega, and laughs when she assumes her opponent was vaporized. She then notices Kisuke fanning himself, deciding to yell that she’ll make his death painless if he begs. Smiling, the Soul Reaper asks what makes the Wizard think his friend is dead. This prompts Weyse to realize that she can still sense Yoruichi’s Spiritual Pressure. Said Soul Reaper calls out a taunt to the ‘psycho priestess’. Weyse screams and asks how she’s alive. Yoruichi just says she dodged, and gives one last chance for her opponent to surrender. Weyse laughs at the ‘old hag’, pointing out that the previous attacks haven’t scratched her. Smirking, Yoruichi changes into her Shunko: Raiju Senkei, utterly terrifying Weyse. Crouching in a feral manner, Yoruichi purrs while asking if her opponent is sure she doesn’t want to surrender. Back in Magnolia’s downtown, at Lucy’s apartment, Natsu can’t find his friend. He’s just finished knocking out civilians who attacked him. The Dragon Slayer notes that he smells Lucy, Chopper, and Yukino, along with four unrecognized scents. After a bit more sniffing, he is surprised by Imitatia’s scent, calling her Michelle. Natsu briefly wonders if she was Indoctrinated, before deciding to follow the unfamiliar scents to the park. Suddenly, Natsu barely avoids a Homing Shot to the head, asking what the big idea is. Bellona announces herself as the strongest Wizard of the Pergrande Kingdom, challenging Fairy Tail’s strongest. As she does so, she Alters her gun into a sword. Smirking, Natsu accepts the challenge, cracking his knuckles, saying he’s all fired up. Back in the Pergrande Throne Room, Queen Eris is trying outfits to propose to Konton in, with #140 resembling a Hutt slave outfit. She asks her servant, Hebe, if she looks sexy. The maiden tries to hide her sarcasm by saying it looks great. Eris is completely oblivious, already imagining herself as eternal Empress of the Universe. Although, the unstable monarch starts going on a mental tirade against Midarana, seeing her as a rival, hoping to get another Circle to kill her. Thanatos enters, interrupting the queen. When Eris shows her annoyance, he informs her that a message is coming in from Rakuen’s communication Lacrima. Mood switching to outright gleeful, Eris dashes out of the room in a frenzy. She comes to a black marble room, with the Lacrima sitting at the end of a large table. Eris activates it, assumes Konton is on, and asks how she likes the dress, having been inspired by Earth’s fashion, hovering between submissive and naughty. Sagi clears his throat, prompting Eris to deflate, and apologize for expecting her ‘true love’. Rolling his eyes, Sagi states Konton is busy, explaining that he called to check on the plan’s progression. Eris supposes that Konton must be busy planning his proposal to her, acting like an evil Juvia. Sagi deadpans at that, and gets back on topic. Eris elaborates that Deifillia is working on a project, while the Quartet’s Unit is attacking Magnolia. Pleased, Sagi orders Eris to continue with the plan, asking for frequent updates, lying that he’s sure she’ll be a worthy bride if the war is won soon. While Eris gleefully promises to prove her worth, Sagi muses how Konton and Rakuen will only keep Eris around as long as she’s useful. With his Court’s meeting coming up, Sagi promises to be in contact in a couple of days, cutting the signal. Eris calls for Thanatos, and orders him to gather the Quartet’s subordinates for the purpose of evacuating the city. While Thanatos is surprised the queen cares about the commoners, Eris scoffs that she just wants them out of the way because Deifillia refuses to continue the project until innocents are out of harm’s way. When Thanatos asks if he should inform ‘Lady Deifillia’, Eris snappily says that Thanatos shouldn’t forget who’s still the Queen, earning an obedient bow. The narrative cuts over to the Cain Institute, near the center of Odin city. It’s elaborated that the Pergrande education system is quite different from Fiore’s. Fiore had every family pay for their own children’s education, meaning the poor were mostly home-schooled, if that. Pergrande saw King Cain establish an education tax that allowed enough money for public schools, including the necessary faculty and equipment. The Cain Institute is the Capital’s own shining example of this system in practice, teaching every student the basics of magic. King Cain also decreed that all children from ages 5-12 will receive an education, before being allowed to either continue or join a Guild. This was the reason Homer Vergil had come to this country, living out his dream as a teacher. With a class of over 3 dozen students, the old, yet healthy, man stands in formal attire, a grey pony tail hanging from his head. He opens a black book, which seems to transform the classroom into the Mercurius Throne Room, showing two young royal-men. Homer asks if anyone can identify the men, and the bright Cassandra answers that it’s Kings David Pergrande and Raludo E. Fiore. Homer praises his student, explaining that he’s showing the Kings signing the peace treaty that ended the Ishgar War, a massive conflict in X622. Homer notices a jock just listening to headphones, and snatches them before anyone can blink. When ‘Hercules’ whines that he was listening, Homer patiently asks him to focus on his lessons, warning him that football practice privileges will be taken if he falls behind. Homer closes the book, returning the students to their regular room. He notes that while many see history as useless, the events he shows have had monumental consequences for their world. Specifically, he’s been lecturing on the Dragon Civil War, Gods’ Feast War, the Ishgar War, and the foundations of Magic Guilds. Homer urges his students to learn from history, so as not to repeat it, claiming they owe it to those who lived back then to carry on their memory. At that point, the bell rings to end the class. Before the students leave, Homer asks them to research the first and second trade wars, which will be the last topic covered before exams, expecting their notes soon. Once everyone else leaves, Homer pours himself some coffee, and notices a pin in his chair. He suddenly pulls out a lacrima-enhanced pistol and fires at what appears to be black feathers. Homer flips his desk, intercepting more black feathers. Unperturbed, Homer tells Tengu to at least do a better job of trying to kill him. The young man sneers that Homer is no fun, hoping he could give a terrified scream for the ‘universe’s future strongest assassin’. Rolling his eyes, Homer sarcastically agrees that’ll work out for an ex-Eisanwald member. Tengu argues that he has a goal, deriding Homer for teaching ‘boring shit’ to ‘non-magical brats’, thinking none of them amount to anything. Homer derides Tengu for not appreciating the value of history, claiming the ‘boy’ has clearly not learned, due to starting fights for no good reason. The teacher muses on the Wizard World’s great leaders, doctors, and inventors who didn’t use a drop of Magic, claiming that it’s no surprise that someone raised by people who were thoroughly trashed by Fairy Tail would lack such skill. Enraged, Tengu fires Black Feather Magic: Crow Storm. After Homer quickly shoots down every feather, Tengu snarls that he’ll kill the old man. As the two charge, a large man bursts through the floor, yelling that’s enough. Guan Yu meekly points that the two shouldn’t fight in a public place. Sighing, Homer agrees that was childish of him, putting his gun away. He then gives a very disapproving look at Guan Yu, asking how often he has told him not to destroy public property. Ashamed, Guan Yu bows in apology, though Homer kindly says he knows the big man can’t control his strength sometimes. Tengu petulantly tells them to stop the ‘sickening’ bonding. Ignoring that, Homer asks if Guan Yu got the books he sent, but the big man meekly apologizes that he dropped them when busting through the floors. Deadpan, Homer just sighs, hoping to find them later. When a furious Tengu asks if they forgot about the fight, Homer snarks that he forgot the ‘boy’ was there. Hearing a knock, Homer bids Thanatos to come in, the latter revealing Eris has a task for the three men. Thanatos states they’re going to war. Prince Zachary takes a seat on the S.S. Lady Elisha airship, with the exhausted Nike resting on his lap. The Prince has his mind racing thanks to the revelations, wondering how panicked and devastated the Wizard World will be. He’s also wondering why Captain Aether is wearing a stereotypical pirate costume, complete with bad accent and talk of land-lubbers. Deadpan, Zachary asks the man to stop that. Aether goes on about hearing about the Pirate World, and being impressed enough to show his admiration. Zachary just tells the man to put something else on, wanting King Toma and the Alliance to understand the seriousness of the situation. Once Aether changes, he asks the Prince to lighten up. Zachary just thinks the country should have never involved itself in the war in the first place, unable to brush off his feeling of happiness upon seeing ‘Lady Deifillia’. Awakened, Nike points out they have other things to worry about, asking the Prince to put aside his feelings for the good of the realm. Softening, Zachary agrees and thanks Nike. She dusts herself off, claiming she has to address one more thing before arriving. Nike rips a Sorcerer’s Weekly magazine out of Aether’s pocket, revealing a very lewd image of Mei Terumi, 5th Mizukage. Livid, Nike calls Aether an old pervert who just wants to peep. Aether pretends innocence, claiming he’s merely fulfilling his duty. Zachary zones out as the argument continues, musing at how fate works out. Appearing Characters Renji Abarai Imitatia Gajeel Redfox Furido Pantherlily Levy McGarden Toshiro Hitsugaya Momo Hinamori Max Alors Samui Eclipse Ophiuchus Ichigo Kurosaki Isis Sanji Franky Brook Chōji Akimichi Tia The Harem of All Harems (Hallucination) Naruto Uzumaki Sunna Puzzle Ganryu Muramasa Monkey D. Luffy Weyse Yoruichi Shihoin Kisuke Urahara Zephyr Erza Scarlet Tsunade Natsu Dragneel Bellona Eris. T Loki Hebe Thanatos Sagi Homer Vergil Tengu Guan Yu Zachary Pergrande Nike Aether T. Hawkins Abilities Magic * Iron Dragon Slayer ** Iron Dragon Roar ** Iron Dragon's Lance ** Iron Dragon Iron Club * Erosion Magic **Erdo Nega * Solid Script ** Fire ** Sword *Sand Magic ** Sand Wave **Sand Rebellion * Genetic's Subjugation * Decaying Magic * Bliss Magic * Solar Magic ** Gates of Hellfire ** Million Arrows of Light * Feast Jutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Wind Style: Shakujō Twister * Rasenshuriken * Shadow Clones * Hidden Mist Jutsu Curse * Slashing ** Flying Swipe Weapons * Staff * Tanto * Drill Machine * Syringe * Umbrella * Katana * Musica Sword Kido * Bakudō #1: Sai (塞, Restrain) Zanpakuto * Zabimaru * Tobiume * Hyōrinmaru Hollow Powers * Cero Techniques * Fläk ( 火気, Flame) * Getsuga Tenshō * Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senki (雷獣戦形 瞬窿黒猫戦姫, Thunder Beast Battle Form: Flash God Black Cat Warrior Princess) * Homing Shot Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 2: The Enemy Within Next Chapter: Chapter 4: The Counteract and the CounterattackCategory:Maiden of the God Slayers Arc Category:Spin-Off